


Punishment

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kinky, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Written as a request to a very lovely tumblr mutual of mine.Alpha takes Reader away to punish her for misbehaviour, then Negan turns up - smut ensues
Relationships: Alpha (Walking Dead: Whisperers)/Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha (Walking Dead: Whisperers)/You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own the characters.

"With me" A chill crawled down your spine as Alpha's recognisable southern accent infiltrated your ears, you found your body standing of its own accord and following behind Alpha to wherever she was intent on taking you, as willing as your body seemed you couldn't help the lump of fear and anticipation that built in your throat, you tried to swallow it down and your dry throat made a clicking sound - you were headed toward a cave, a dark empty cave and suddenly you found your heart rate sky rocketing as you were lead inside. 

Alpha turned to look you in the eye, you were both encased in darkness but by the light of the entrance you could make out her face, that cold glare was firmly plastered and you tried to get your breathing back to a normal level - "do you know why you're here?" Her voice rang out against the walls. 

"N-no Alpha" you replied shakily, she stalked forwards towards you and your breath caught in your throat " take your mask off" she ordered, and so you did, removing the Walker skin exposed your face and the small amounts of dirt around your eyes, overall you were more attractive than the rest of your whisperer clan - hair was less greasy, skin was less dirty. Alpha had picked up this twig like whip and suddenly a sense of excitment, or dread, flooded your mind - you'd seen the red lines across some of the others' wrists and now it made sense, you could hear yourself breathing and were sure Alpha could too. 

"Roll up your sleeve" she said, her voice staying calm as she looked you in the eye again. With a trembling breath you lifted the sleeve of your shirt and held out your arm. 

Alpha lifted the makeshift whip and lashed it down hard against the soft skin of your exposed forearm, the pain seared through your body and fluttered down to rest in the pit of your stomach, igniting your skin and pooling arousal down to your pussy. Your skin split immediately and blood dripped from the wound, you willed your legs to stay upright when you saw Alpha raise her hand to slash at you again, your toes were curling at the second impact - Alpha's face was unreadable as always, no reaction, no emotion; you'd supposed she'd built up this cold, hard exterior in reaction to the brutal reality of this new world. 

"We need to be strong" she started, hitting down on your arm another time and you bit your lip so as not to give anything away. "Pain makes us strong" one particularly stingy slash made you groan deep in your throat, your legs shook slightly and your pupils widened. Alpha gave you an odd look and your heart damn near stopped beating, then you felt her cold hand grip your chin and turn your face directly towards her, "punishment" she said "is not meant to be enjoyed" _oh god she knows, she can tell, fuck fuck._

"Alpha, I'm s-sorry" you whimpered slightly, but before Alpha could respond a deep, familiar voice rang out. 

"Sorry to interrupt" Negan sauntered into the cave with his usual slanted stance, you watched Alpha shoot him with a glare before she considered something.

"Unbutton your pants" she ordered crassly, and Negan's brow furrowed in confusion, "wha" he breathed out, you could see an element of fear on his face but Alpha continued to glare daggers at him, "unbutton your pants" she repeated. Negan took a heavy breath and walked slightly closer to you, his hands fumbled with his belt nervously before popping the button and unzipping his fly, his chest rose up and down visibly faster as his breathing quickened - probably from fear. 

"On your knees" now Alpha was looking at you, looking hard and intimidating and you were oddly turned on by it, so you dropped to your knees with a modicum of grace in between the other two, probably considerably older people. You watched as Alpha floated over to Negan's side and whispered something in his ear, something you couldn't hear but could tell from Negan's transformation from an expression of dread to that of a sly grin, it must've pleased him and you swallowed a lump in your throat and couldnt help but be kind of excited at the situation. 

While still grinning Negan reached his large -fucking attractive- hand out to rest on the back of your head, patting you slightly. "Doing alright sweetheart?" He asked with an edge of cockiness that made you want to smile. You nodded your head in response and earned a stroke of your hair, Negan used his other hand to pull down his pants slightly - you could see a trail of hair leading down to his dick, your mouth almost starting watering at the thought of having him down your throat when you hadn't tasted a man in god knows how long, and he probably hadn't been in anyone's mouth for a long time either. 

Whether out of impatience or a weird burst of confidence you reached your hands to where his open fly was and pulled the pants down further, moving his hand out the way and reaching inside his waistband. "Someone's eager" Negan commented with a smirk, you could feel Alpha's presence behind you and it left you with a certain feeling of unease that lingered in the back of your mind. You tried to push your anxieties away and focus on the man in front of you, your deft little hand pulled him out of his boxers and your eyes widened slightly. Even soft he was unexpectedly large - from the outside of his pants he always seemed kinda average, but now you wished you'd payed more attention - you stroked him up down and felt him begin to harden under your touch. 

A few comfortable moments had passed and Negan was now almost fully hard and heavy in your palm, around 8 inches - you could've used both hands to stroke him.

All of a sudden that sense of unease became present at the feel of Alpha's breath against your neck, "take him in your mouth" she whispered, deep and heavy and a shiver fell through your body. You did as you were told and placed your lips around the tip of Negan's dick, this man you'd barely known for more than 5 days, you flicked your tongue out across his slit and he tasted vaguely of salt, lips then wrapped tightly around his head and you dipped your head forward eliciting a soft groan from above you. You bobbed your head a bit more and tried to get used to the feel of him, trying to figure out which spots to pay close attention to based off the reaction he gave you, when you licked at the vein on his length he groaned out, so you did it again, and again.

You were becoming lost in the sensation of sucking him in and out of your mouth, stroking his length, and running your tongue over him, it was like you were in some weird dream where at any point you'd wake up soaking wet and flushed, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen so you continued in sucking hard at Negan's member, doing some trick that one of your ex-boyfriends used to like, and it seemed to work. 

"Fuck" he cursed, you felt a sense of pride and did it again, sucking hard and twisted your mouth along his tip, "just like that" his hand tightened on your head and was pulling your hair slightly, you could feel him holding back.

Negan's eyes locked onto Alpha's and he made some facial expression that you couldn't quite read, but Alpha must've nodded or something because soon enough he was thrusting into your mouth and holding your head firmly. You tried your best to not gag and open your throat wider and allow him to fuck your face, he groaned again - deeper this time, and all the sounds were going straight to your core as you could feel yourself growing wet.

"Good girl" he moaned out praisingly. 

Several more thrusts into your mouth, with each one harder and faster and more erratic than the last, Alpha was standing next to Negan again, looking down at you and you were sure that she just smirked, smirked and then whispered something else into Negan's ear before taking back her position behind you. He bit his lip and used his free hand to grip your chin as you sucked him down, as those fingers trailed across your neck you held back a shiver, he looked you in the eye and lightly tightened his hand around your throat, giving you a 'should I do this' look, and when nodded as best you could with your mouth wrapped around his dick, his grip tightened and your air became slowly cut off. 

Soon enough all air was cut off and you couldn't breathe as Negan fucked your throat harder, the thrill of everything that was going on excited you a lot, but you hoped that Negan was getting close as your jaw ached and you were going to need oxygen at some point, his thrusts became more shaky almost as though he'd heard your desires. "Christ" he moaned loudly. You felt Alpha next to your ear again. 

"Make him finish" she ordered, you were trying desperately now to work harder at getting Negan to the edge partially because Alpha asked you to, but also because you wanted to breath, and wanted to see his expression when he came. You stroked him as he pumped into your mouth, sucking and twisting your lips again before Negan pushed himself as far in your mouth as possible and was cursing and panting and the bitter taste of his cum hit your tongue, shooting towards the back of your mouth.

His legs shook slightly as he groaned and stopped moving his hips in a final grunt, letting go of your head and pulling out of your mouth, a trail of saliva and cum connecting your mouth to his cock. You swallowed down his release, looking up into his eyes as you did - he smiled and cupped your chin affectionately. 

* * *

Everything seemed to become a blur, you vaguely remember Alpha telling you to remove your pants and before you could figure out what was happening you were laying on the cold cave floor with Negan's head between your legs and Alpha's thighs either side of your head, her hand pushed your face up to her naked pussy and you started to lick at her, earning you a light tug at your hair. 

Negan was flicking his tongue across your sensitive clit and causing your pussy to get wetter and wetter, the man knew how to eat people out and you were getting hot as he sucked at you. 

You couldn't help but moan against Alpha's clit as Negan tongued at your entrance, circling and teasing you before pushing his tongue inside you and thrusting in and out, you worked your own tongue on Alpha - flicking her clit and licking along it, her light trail of pubic hair scratched against your upper lip but you continued to work at her. 

Your pussy was leaking at the feel of Negan's slightly rough tongue fucking into your hole and tasting you, switching between sucking on your clit and just roaming you and licking you.

Alpha moaned quietly and deeply as you sucked hard on her clit before pushing your tongue inside her - you tried to mirror Negan's actions as you were whimpering and shaking under his touch, however Alpha remained in full control of her noises and movements and seemed calm above you, the occasional grunt lifting from her throat when you flicked across a certain spot. 

You couldn't help but wonder what Alpha would look and sound like when she came, you imagined her face wouldn't change much but you wanted to hear her moan out, wanted to do good and please her. So you worked hard at hitting all the right spots and making her clit twitch and pulse on your tongue. 

As you tried to focus on Alpha's pleasure you almost forgot about the man licking you out to perfection and making you want to cum in his mouth and moan and shake, his large hands held onto your thighs to keep your legs down and apart - that small show of control made you weak, the idea that you were just being used to get Alpha off and that Negan was going to eat you out and hold you down until he decided he was finished with you was super hot. 

Excitement was building up in your core and your body heated up, you were sure that if Negan kept touching you like that you were going to cum pretty soon and soon enough your thighs started to quiver and shift under his hands, you moaned against Alpha's clit and the vibrations must've felt good because she herself groaned at the sensation. The need to release increased and there was a pull at the pit of your stomach, thigh muscles clenched and you shook - moaning Negan's name into Alpha as you came hard on his mouth, your eyes rolled back into your head and you had to stop using your mouth for a few seconds to catch your breath. 

You didn't have long because Alpha was pressing your mouth against her and expecting you to continue, and you did, licking circles around her clit and pressing the pad of your tongue against her. 

A few more minutes passed and Alpha was groaning above you, her hand tightened immensely in your hair and with a low shout she was cumming against you, rocking her hips slightly to ride out the orgasm. 

When she came down from her released Alpha stood up above you and replaced her pants as though nothing had just happened. Negan was already dressed properly again, but you were still naked from the waist down and on the floor, not wanting to move yet you stayed there and and closed your eyes and got your breathing back to a normal level. However, when you opened them again Alpha was nowhere to be seen, Negan was stood against a wall and you rose up and pulled up your pants and underwear with a blush on your face. 

"No need to be embarrassed babydoll" he spoke out, and god were you really that easy to read, it was dark in there. 

"Not embarrassed" you replied. Then he made his way over to the entrance of the cave.

"Anyway, you taste pretty good sweetheart" he winked and then exited, leaving you alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
